Yoshi tries out for American Idol
by Gonzales512
Summary: Yoshi auditions for American Idol. What else do you expect. Sheesh.


Yoshi Tries out for American Idol

By The Great Gonzales

In the big city known as Yoshi City, a lot of people living in their homes were preparing for the premire of American Idol. (Uh, yeah Microsoft Word wasn't working so expect spelling errors) And the Smashers were watching Fox waiting for the ticking clock to hit eight o'clock. The clock finally struck eight. Link immediately turned on the TV.

"Yeah, it's eight o'clock. I can finally get some breakfast," said Roy.

"Wait... you mean American Idol comes at 8:00 PM," said Link. "Dang it. I just ordered a million pizzas," Link groaned.

"Well, _duh_. All shows come in the afternoon. Have you ever heard of the Simpsons," said Roy.

"Duh," said Link.

"Awesome show. It comes at 5:00 on channel 58. But don't wake up at 5 in the morning 'cause all they got is news," said Roy.

Link looked at the TV as a news theme came on. "Welcome to FOX 40 Morning News," said the announcer. Now live with Natalie Bomkie and Evan Michael.

"Oh great. I'll tell the pizza guy to wait 12 hours," said Link as he was pressing the speed dial on the phone.

Later, Yoshi came out of his room in the Super Smash Bros. Mansion and saw commercials for American Idol and decided.

"I wanna audition for American Idol," Yoshi finally decided.

"Yoshi, the shows starts today," Roy reminded him.

"So, I can just get a plane and fly to LA. It's not that hard."

"Okay, good luck," said Roy.

So Yoshi went to the Airport and flew to Los Angeles where he would audition for American Idol.

-

Later that night, it was almost eight, and Roy, Link, Young Link, Fox, Luigi, Peach, Mario, Dr. Mario, Falco, and Master Hand. They were watching a bunch of contestants get kicked out. Then the moment came. Yoshi finally came out. He was greeted by Simon and the other judges as he was ready to audition.

Then as Yoshi stood in front of the 3 judges, including Simon, he started to sing. He was singing like Sanjaya and really sucked at it. The Smashers were watching him on TV as Yoshi sang horribly. Yoshi kept singing for a minute or two until Simon finally demanded Yoshi to stop as he shook his head. Yoshi stopped singing and waited for the judges to tell him how he did.

Simon finally spoke. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi," he started. "... That was the _worst _piece of crap I've ever heard in my life. You suck worse than Sonic," Simon said as he pointed at Sonic, who also got kicked out of American Idol because Amy distracted him in ways that if I explain it would dramatically raise the story rating and thus decided not to do so for the good of other people's minds because I don't want the site to be filled with stuff that happened to Sonic during his autition in Ameican Idol.

Then Yoshi got mad and mooned the camera and gave everyone the finger and the camera broke.

"AAACK!" cried the camera guy. "You broke my camera. Now I can't film this stupid reality show anymore."

Then Simon got mad and grabbed the camera guy by his shirt.

"If you say anything about the show one more time, I'll send you back to Mexico," he threatened the camera guy as he was calling immigration.

That silenced the camera guy. But then the producer of American Idol came in and told Simon, "Simon, you're fried... erm I mean fired!"

"Fired? Why?"

"Because you did something in a way that would dramatically raise the story rating and thus decided not to do so for the good of other people's minds because I don't want the site to be filled with stuff that happened in this fic during Yoshi's audition in American Idol.

Anyways, out of nowhere, Dr. Phil comes out and counsels Simon before he got abducted by a space ship. Yoshi left Los Angeles and headed back to Yoshi City where he told the rest of the smashers the experience he had when he auditioned for American Idol. And he swore he wouldn't go back since a lot of ugly and weird people were also auditioning. And he will never watch the show again, even though Roy had already blocked all the other channels so the only unblocked channel was Fox and the show was coming on again on Wednesday, so he never watched TV again until the season is over.

The End


End file.
